


your body is the answer

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Ana is determined to make Hana's first time fun.





	your body is the answer

**Author's Note:**

> 100ish words of rarepair smut
> 
> Let Ana Fuck

"You," Hana complains, as Ana's fingers still between her thighs and she props her chin on Hana's hip to look up at her, "are a tease. An absolutely terrible tea - _oh_." Her hips snap up as Ana's mouth returns to her clit with shocking speed, and Hana whines, grasping uselessly at the sheets, Ana's hair, looking for something - anything - to ground her.

"It's what you deserve, _habibti_," Ana murmurs, and the _things_ the sound of her voice could do to Hana were probably illegal in five countries. "We can't let your first time be over too soon, hm?"

Of course Ana would approach sex with the same single-minded determination she approached the rest of her life, and Hana might appreciate it if she wasn't too busy dying at every too-short stroke of Ana's tongue over her cunt, every too-quick brush of Ana's thumb over her clit.

"I can take m-more," she gasps, and Ana's laugh is kind, if disbelieving. She places one more lingering kiss on Hana's cunt, and if it wasn't for Ana's hands gripping her thighs, she might worry she would suffocate Ana.

"I'm not sure," Ana says. "I think you'll come on just one of my fingers - so eager, so beautiful."

Hana wants to protest, but Ana's tongue slips inside her and she _yells_ at the sensation of being filled with something other than her own fingers. "Please," she groans, and she's not sure what she's begging for besides _Ana_.

Ana's mouth lifts, then, and Hana hardly has time to feel the cool ache of loss before it's replaced with her hand, and Ana - Ana was right, one finger is all it takes for Hana to come apart beneath her, thighs trembling uncontrollably and one hand fisted in Ana's hair, unable to say anything beyond _yes, again_.


End file.
